1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an organic light emitting display device and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device for preventing short circuit which occurs in a repair process of a defective pixel formed in a panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, in the advent of the information-oriented society, importance of flat panel display devices is increasing because of good characteristics in thinness and light weight thereof and the realization of low power consumption. In the flat panel display devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices including a thin film transistor (TFT) have good resolution, color display, and image quality, and thus are commercialized as display devices for notebook computers, tablet computers, and desktop computers. In particular, organic light emitting display (OLED) devices are self-emitting devices, and have a fast response time, low power consumption, high emission efficiency, and a wide viewing angle. Therefore, organic light emitting display devices are attracting a lot of attention as next-generation flat panel display devices.
Hereinafter, a related art organic light emitting display device will be described with reference to the drawing.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a related art organic light emitting display device.
With reference to FIG. 1, the related art organic light emitting display device includes an emission unit OA including an organic light emitting diode OLED, a circuit for driving the emission unit, and a pixel circuit unit CA that includes a line for applying a signal to the circuit.
The pixel circuit unit CA includes a first switching transistor ST1, a second switching transistor ST2, a driving transistor DT, and a capacitor Cst.
The pixel circuit unit CA includes a data line DL through which a data voltage Vdata is supplied to the first switching transistor ST1, a gate line GL through which a scan signal Scan is supplied, a power line PL through which a first driving voltage Vdd is supplied to the driving transistor DT, a sensing signal line SL through which a sense signal Sense is supplied to the second switching transistor ST2, and a reference voltage line RL through which a reference voltage Vref is supplied. The first switching transistor ST1 includes a gate electrode connected to the gate line GL, a source electrode connected to the data line DL, and a drain electrode that is connected to a gate electrode of the driving transistor DT and a first node N1. The second switching transistor ST2 includes a gate electrode connected to the sensing signal line SL, a source electrode connected to the reference voltage line RL, and a drain electrode connected to a second node N2, which is connected to the driving transistor DT and the organic light emitting diode OLED.
The organic light emitting diode OLED included in the emission unit OA is electrically connected between a source of the driving transistor DT and a cathode voltage Vss terminal. The organic light emitting diode OLED emits light with a data current Ioled supplied from the driving transistor DT.
In this case, the pixel circuit unit CA includes a light blocking layer 20 which is formed for preventing external light from being input to the first switching transistor ST1, the second switching transistor ST2, and the driving transistor DT.
In the related art organic light emitting display device, when a pixel defect occurs in the pixel circuit unit CA, a repair process is performed for solving the pixel defect. The repair process is a process that uses laser light to recover a pixel defect in a substrate.
However, in the related art organic light emitting display device, because the light blocking layer 20 is formed all over the pixel circuit unit CA, it is difficult to find a repair area in which a pixel defect occurs.
Moreover, when removing the light blocking layer 20 (which is formed in the repair area) with the laser to perform the repair process, a secondary short circuit occurs between the light blocking layer 20 and a metal layer of a transistor.